Amor entre Serpientes
by Rhian Malory
Summary: (songfic) Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy tienen una pequeña platica que termina en algo más. Mi primer Fic, espero que les guste. DEJEN REVIEWS!


**AMOR ENTRE SERPIENTES**

**Resumen:** (songfic) Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy tienen una pequeña platica que termina en algo más

**Autora : **Rhian Malory

**Clasificación: **R

**Disclaimer: **Lucius y Narcisa no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, así como todo lo que envuelve el libro Harry Potter, este fic está hecho sin fines de lucro, con el único propósito de entretener. Créanme que si Lucius fuera mío no lo compartiría con nadie XD

**Avisos: **Espero no haber cambiado demasiado el carácter de Lucius, hice todo lo posible para que quedara intacto al igual que de el de Narcisa, si no lo logre, acepto tomatazos y criticas constructivas nñU

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mi mirada se defiende

Pero se muere de ganas y tú ya, lo sabes

Todo el día y toda la noche

Tu recuerdo no se pierde

Y tú ya, lo sabes

La lluvia caía a borbotones galopándose por el inmenso jardín de la casa de los Malfoy. Era realmente una noche tormentosa sin embargo, para una rubia de mirada soberbia no podría existir algo más hermoso que eso, pareciera como si miles de pequeñas perlas cayeran sobre la tierra y al hacer contacto con esta se disolvieran creando luces cristalinas que destellan con la luz, solo una cosa puede compararse con su beldad, y que mejor que la noche para competir con ella, y así, presumir su perfección ante la lluvia ya que es igualmente sublime, tan negra y misteriosa, encerrando tantos enigmas en ella como los que encierran los ojos de una persona, tan sólo adornada con cada una de las estrellas que brillan en su cielo, pedazos del espejo que se rompió al caer el sol.

Sentada cerca de el enorme ventanal que se levantaba ostentoso en su habitación se encontraba Narcisa Malfoy, los relámpagos iluminaban de vez en vez su rostro, seguidos algunas veces de potentes truenos que en nada inmutaban a la mujer. De repente escucho el crujir de la gran puerta de caoba, no necesitaba voltear para saber quien era, conocía demasiado bien aquel olor que la embriagaba, así como ya se sabía de memoria el sonido que se producía en el suelo con su caminar.

-Lucius- Murmuro, lo suficientemente alto como para que la escuchara, giró su cabeza algo aturdido, había tenido un largo día en el ministerio, y el señor oscuro le había encargado conseguir aquella dichosa profecía, no sin antes enviarle un muy convincente crusio para que no hubiese ninguna falla.

-¿Qué demonios haces despierta a esta hora mujer?, sabes que odio que me vigilen- Respondió frío y arrogante como siempre.

-No te gusta que te vigilen pero adoras que te manejen- dijo ella haciendo caso omiso a su comentario, mientras volvía su rostro hacia él y se ponía de pie elegantemente.

Ahora arriba

Ahora abajo

30 grados Fahrenheit, es tu perfume

que quema

Un rayo ilumino la habitación una vez más , bañando con una suave luz a la mujer. Lucius pudo ver que vestía un hermoso camisón de seda azul oscuro que dejaba entrever su bien formado cuerpo, observando a su vez, impasible como caminaba lentamente con un andar casi erótico hacia él, sonrió para si cuando sintió sus manos posarse en su espalda, comenzando a besar su cuello pausadamente. La sonrisa se borro al instante al sentir como ella pasaba sus dedos sobre las partes en que había recibido el crucio de el lord.

-Otro crucio ¿ah?- dijo al sentir que su marido se tensaba –¿Cuántos van ya esta semana?- pregunto cínicamente mientras le sonreía de igual manera.

-Tan perversa como siempre- susurro como respuesta cerca de su oído para después besar su cabello aspirando el suave aroma a rosas que éste emanaba.

-Soy una Slytherin... ¿recuerdas?- le respondió en voz muy baja mientras disfrutaba de sus caricias.

Hablo tanto, hablo demasiado

Porque si te miro no me callo

Entonces hazme callar

-Igual que yo- profirió tomando el fino rostro de su esposa entre sus manos para después besarla con pasión en los labios, introduciendo su lengua entre ellos, saboreando el interior; Narcisa soltó un gemido de placer mientras sentía como la alzaba por la cintura sentándola sobre el escritorio que estaba junto a la ventana; El mortífago hundió su rostro en el pecho de la rubia besando sus senos sobre la tela mientras que le acariciaba la espalda, al mismo tiempo que ella enredaba sus finos dedos en su largo cabello platinado.

Tú sabes lo que quiero y que busco

Collo spalle mento

Yo soy un bastardo crónico

Abrázame fuerte

Lucius introdujo sus manos bajo el camisón de la mujer, acariciando sus muslos, subiendo lentamente hasta su vientre, para después quitarle la prenda por completo, la cargo colocando su mano izquierda tras su espalda y la derecha bajo sus rodillas mientras que ella pasaba sus delgados brazos alrededor de su cuello.

El pecho me sonríe perverso

Si me equivoco grita y luego

Uno a mi, uno a ti...

Uno para todos

Se sentó sobre la cama haciendo que Narcisa se colocara sobre él a horcajadas, para luego volver a perderse en su cuello, se separo un momento y se quito la chaqueta, aflojando su corbata.

-¿Te ayudo?- Pregunto sensualmente la rubia mientras comenzaba a desabrochar la camisa de su amante introduciendo sus manos en ella para acariciar su pecho y brazos. Un brillo salvaje cruzó por aquellos fríos ojos grises, el deseo lo quemaba, y le excitaba sobremanera el darse cuenta de que su esposa aún sabía tomar la iniciativa. Se abalanzó sobre ella tumbándola sobre las suaves sabanas de seda, mientras terminaba de sacarse la camisa y comenzaba a quitarse los pantalones; Narcisa se dejo hacer, gimiendo de vez en vez, disfrutando del momento. Lucius paso sus manos por la espalda de la rubia, hasta que encontró el broche de sus sostén, liberando sus dos firmes senos, se separo un poco y la contempló embelesado –Eres hermosa... y eres mía- murmuro sin darse cuenta; ella aprovechó el momento de descuido para empujarlo y colocarse sobre él, se sentó sobre su vientre y comenzó a besarlo en los labios brevemente, para continuar con su cuello, su pecho y su estomago , dejando besos húmedos por todo su recorrido hasta llegar a ese lugar donde ahora se erguía su pené, abultando sobremanera el calzoncillo que en aquella ocasión llevaba, haciendo más evidente su excitación; Narcisa lo observo un momento con un brillo de lujuria en sus fatuos ojos azules, bajando nuevamente su rostro para tomar entre sus dientes el borde de aquel obstáculo que aún impedía que viese desnudo a su pareja; lo bajo lentamente, haciendo que Lucius gimiera de placer. Coloco su mano sobre el pené erecto y comenzó a acariciarlo despacio para luego acrecentar el ritmo, se detuvo un momento haciendo que su marido se molestara sobremanera, pero su boca volvió a ser ocupada por jadeos cuando Narcisa substituyo las caricias de su mano por las de sus labios, la rubia introdujo el pené en su boca acariciándolo con la lengua, mientras que un excitado Lucius no creía poder soportar más el llegar al clímax.

Y descansa tus tendones

Y recobra aliento y sécate

Tú ya...lo sabes

Mi mirada se defiende

Pero si te ve se rinde

Y tú ya...lo sabes

Repentinamente Narcisa sintió como la alzaban por los brazos interrumpiendo el acto, levanto su rostro y pudo observar como él le sonreía malignamente mientras se tumbaba una vez más sobre ella, atrapando sus labios en un beso.

-No es justo que sólo tú juegues- susurro contra sus labios, mientras introducía uno de sus dedos en la parte más sensible de la rubia, haciendo que soltara un sollozo de placer, cuando sintió que ella ya se había acoplado al intruso, introdujo otro de sus dedos acelerando el ritmo poco a poco; Narcisa se aferraba a las sabanas, encorvando el cuerpo para acrecentar las sensaciones que su esposo le suministraba, en algún momento él se detuvo, obteniendo una mirada de reproche y enojo por parte de su compañera. Sonrió ante aquel gesto volviendo a besar sus labios para después bajar e introducir su lengua en el lugar que antes ocupaban sus dedos. La rubia sintió correr por su cuerpo una fuerte corriente eléctrica haciéndola convulsionar de placer.

Ahora arriba

Ahora abajo

Veinte, pies, cintura

Alas de los dioses

Tus ojos

Callo extasiada sobre las sabanas, sintiendo un leve hormigueo por todo su cuerpo, más no tuvo tiempo de recuperarse cuando Lucius ya estaba nuevamente sobre ella.

-¿Tan rápido te has cansado?...no sabes en lo que te has metido...voy a destrozarte- susurro en su oreja mientras se acomodaba sobre ella, preparándose para penetrarla. Narcisa sonrió de medio lado mientras enredaba nuevamente sus dedos en el cabello del mortífago acercándolo en sus labios, ahogando un gemido al sentirlo invadir su intimidad; podía sentir como sus paredes se amoldaban a la perfección al miembro de su amante, haciéndola sentir un placer embriagante, se sintió caer en un remolino de éxtasis cuando Lucius comenzó a incrementar el ritmo, intensificando su goce.

Ríes tanto río demasiado

Y ahora con el labio dejo espacio

Déjame el espacio...

Se escuchaban gemidos en toda la habitación, amortiguados por el sonido del agua cayendo fuera aún por la tormenta, finalmente un ultimo giro salido de la boca de Narcisa dio a entender a Lucius que había llegado al clímax junto con él. Calló rendido sobre ella enterrando el rostro en su cuello, aspirando su aroma una vez más.

Tu sabes lo que quiero y que busco...

Collo spalle mento

Yo soy un bastardo crónico

Abrázame fuerte

El pecho me sonríe perverso

Si me equivoco grita y luego

Uno a mi, uno a ti...

Uno para todos.

-Debo ir a una misión por la mañana- soltó de repente mientras rodaba hacia el lado izquierdo de la cama, para después perder su fría mirada en el techo.

-Sabes perfectamente que pienso sobre esa misión- respondió fríamente al momento que se introducía a si misma entre las sabanas.

-Así como sabes porque la acatare-

Narcisa giró su rostro para encontrar el de él, observándolo con sus profundos ojos azules, en una mirada de reproche entremezclada con su ya típica mirada desdeñosa, la cual él conocía a la perfección.

- El lord no admite fallas- dijo por toda respuesta a aquella mirada

-Lo sé perfectamente, así como se que no le eres fiel en todos los sentidos; ambos actuamos en lo que más nos conviene- contesto tranquilamente mientras reposaba su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo.

-¿Y qué más sabes?- Bromeo sarcástico por el hecho de que se hubiese repetido la palabra "sabes" tantas veces en su pequeña conversación.

-Que te amo- musitó cerca de sus labios para después besarlos dulcemente.

EL rubio correspondió al beso de igual manera; pocas veces se daban el lujo de ser cariñosos, no era que no se amaran, pero su naturaleza fría y ambiciosa les impedía externarlo; la tomó por la cintura comenzando a acariciarla nuevamente.

Cicatriz después la luz

Y quema y habla de ti

Todo tiene un juego y todos

Vamos dentro al fuego

Cicatriz y...

Después la luz y...

Es un juego...

Todos dentro al fuego.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Narcisa mientras se retiraba del cuerpo de Lucius, un poco alterada al escucharlo propinar un gemido de dolor.

-El señor oscuro me llama- respondió fríamente mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a vestirse rápidamente.

Narcisa bajo la vista hasta fijarla en el antebrazo izquierdo del rubio platino, ahí, cual fuego incandescente brillaba la marca tenebrosa al rojo vivo. Frunció un poco el ceño, sabia que gracias al lord ella podía disfrutar de muchas más comodidades de las que ya poseía, y estaba de acuerdo con ello, sin embargo, le desagradaba el que su marido tuviera que subordinarse a alguien; alzó la vista nuevamente al sentir que la observaba, encontrando ante si unes penetrantes y fríos ojos grises.

Tú sabes lo que quiero y que busco...

Collo spalle mento

Yo soy un bastardo crónico

Abrázame fuerte

El pecho me sonríe perverso

Si me equivoco grita y luego

Uno a mi, uno a ti...

Uno para todos.

-Ya debe estar todo listo para la trampa que el señor tenebroso le preparó a Potter; conseguiré esa profecía para el Lord y volveré-

Narcisa lo observo en silencio mientras se levantaba cubierta por la sabana, deseaba creer lo que le acababa de decir.

-Lo prometo- pronuncio débilmente, no estaba acostumbrado a hacer promesas, pero quería responder a aquel silencioso reproche que se reflejaba en los impasibles ojos azules de su esposa; ella simplemente asintió mientras volvía a sentarse sobre la cama. El rubio se acerco y beso sus labios brevemente, tomó su túnica negra y la mascareta color blanco que estaba sobre la mesita de noche, para después girar sobre sus talones y perderse en la oscuridad.

Cicatriz después la luz

Y quema y habla de ti

Todo tiene un juego y todos

Vamos dentro al fuego

Cicatriz después la luz

Y quema y habla de ti

Todo tiene un juego

Por favor pero...

Al infierno te vas tú!!

Fijó su vista en el punto por el que lo había visto marcharse, recordando cuanto lo amaba, sabiendo que aún cuando él jamás lo admitiese, sentía lo mismo. Ellos no eran una pareja de cuento de hadas, no, jamás lo serian, pero se conformaba con saber que eran una sacada de los infiernos. Se recostó nuevamente cerrando los ojos pensando que Lucius no cumpliría su promesa.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru: Sacando banderitas de Lucius y Severus agitándolas mientras salta por todo su cuarto Por fin termineee!!!! Es demasiado bueno para ser verdad T-T

Vejita: Humana tonta, deja de hacer ridiculeces que me pones en vergüenza; no eres digna de estar con el príncipe de los sayajins ¬¬##

Kaoru: ¡Oh!, vamos Vejita, déjame ser feliz por un rato, no ves que es mi primer fic aprende de Sesshoumaru, que él esta feliz de estar aquí verdad Sesshoumaru-Sama

Sesshoumaru: ¬¬U en realidad yo estoy aquí porque me amenazaste con hacerle algo a Rin si no venia.

Kaoru: No seas exagerado

Severus: Entonces ¿llamas exageración al haber raptado a Alan Rickman para que estuviera aquí también? ¬¬

Kaoru: ¿Qué yo hice qué? Oo se hace la desentendida

Remus: Si, acuérdate que cuando fuiste a raptarte a Lucius para el Fic dijiste que ibas a aprovechar la ida a Londres para ir por Alan también.

Severus: OO ¡¡¡¡¿Qué raptaste a Lucius también?!!!!

Kaoru: Gracias Lupin, pero no me ayudes tanto ¬¬

Remus: De nada!!!

Kaoru: Es un caso perdido UU Mejor no hablemos de eso y espero que todos los que leyeron el fic dejen Reviews

Vejita: No cambies de tema humana, que ya te descubrimos

Kaoru: Jejejejejejeje nñ , MIREN UN OCNI !!! (objeto curioso no identificado) aprovecha que se distrajeron y sale corriendo con el cuerpo de Alan a toda velocidad

Severus: ATRAPENLA QUE NO ESCAPE!!! Todos salen corriendo tras Kaoru menos Lupin

Remus: Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima . Se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar por donde los demás se fueron mmmmmmm, ¿qué haré ahora?...Ya se!! Chocolate!!!


End file.
